1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bicycles. More particularly, the present invention relates to pedals and platform pedals for use with bicycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of vehicles use pedals to drive a wheel and provide power to the vehicle. Road bikes, mountain bikes, and unicycles are all examples of such vehicles as all generally use bicycle pedals to power a wheel. Generally, a rear wheel of a bicycle is supported near a rearward end of a frame, a crank assembly is rotatably supported by a lower portion of the frame and a drive chain extends between the crank assembly and the rear wheel to transfer power. The pedals are connected to the crank assembly and the rider transfers power to the bicycle through the pedals.
Pedal designs include basic pedals and a variety of clipless versions for clamping shoes to pedals. Basic pedal designs range from pedals designed to be used for casual riding, to larger pedals with aggressive traction pins to be used for downhill riding and racing. These larger pedals that may include traction pins are generally called “platform” pedals.